Because the passenger compartment or storage area of some vehicles is comparatively high off the ground, some people find use of the passenger compartment or storage area inconvenient. Such inconvenient to use vehicles may include, but are not limited to, trucks, vans, and sport utility vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for apparatus and methods that can help people use vehicles more conveniently.